Michael Chieffo
Mary Chieffo |yearsactive = 1981-present }} Michael Chieffo is an American actor. Biography Chieffo was born at Huntington, New York. Little is known about Chieffo's past, including his birthday, the names of his parents, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Chieffo studied acting at the Julliard School. Chieffo got his first on-screen role in 1981, when he was cast as a vagrant in the CBS drama series Lou Grant. Since then, Chieffo has appeared in TV shows and movies such as L.A. Noire, Better Call Saul, Castle, Argo, Sweet/Vicious, Alice in Wonderland, Natural Disasters, The X-Files, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Chieffo portrayed Bill Henderson, a bank manager that, alongside his wife, was forced by Caleb Dale Sheppard to simulate sex in front of their children, in the Season Two episode "Psychodrama". Filmography *Battle of the Sexes (2017) - Billie's Dad *Hater (2017) - Stew *Better Call Saul - 2 episodes (2016-2017) - Mr. Ughetta *Sweet/Vicious - 2 episodes (2016-2017) - Albert Mays *The Concessionaires Must Die! (2017) - Coupon Lady's Husband *Live by Night (2016) - Pastor *Unreal Estate (2016) - Curtis Rinzler, Jr. *All In (2016) - Teddy *Aaron's Blood (2016) - Earl *Castle (2016) - Doctor Brock Martin *Last Will and Testicle - 2 episodes (2016) - Dad *Interior Classroom (2016) - Leslie *Ben & Ara (2015) - Professor Hayes *Bucky and the Squirrels (2014) - Doctor Albert Fisher *Sister (2014) - Eddie Goldman *Hart of Dixie - 3 episodes (2013-2014) - Edward Fancie *Odyssea (2014) - Man on the Lawn *Miss Dial (2013) - Cheese Caller *Argo (2012) - CIA Archives Officer *Swerve (2012) - The Mailman *Mad Men (2012) - Jim Buckley *The Perfect Fit (2012) - Unknown Character *Mister Handsome (2011) - Emily's Dad *L.A. Noire (2011) - Gordon Leitvol (voice) *The Defenders (2011) - Mr. Christensen *Farewell Mr. Kringle (2010) - Hank *Beginners (2010) - Hal's Priest *The Closer (2010) - Albert Tatem *The Mentalist (2009) - Coroner *Herpes Boy (2009) - Dad *Veiled (2009) - Psychologist *An Elaborate Plan (2009) - Dick Depugh *Without a Trace (2008) - Mr. Cooper *Space Hospital (2008) - Dad Aknar *Natural Disasters (2008) - Pastor Wilkenson *Boston Legal (2007) - Doctor Saul Robbins *Criminal Minds - "Psychodrama" (2006) TV episode - Bill Henderson *Bones (2006) - Mayor Frank Ney *The West Wing (2006) - Head of FEMA Hayes *Hard Pill (2005) - Dad *The Ring Two (2005) - Printing Staffer *Mystery Woman: Mystery Weekend (2005) - Dan the Florist *Malcolm in the Middle - 2 episodes (2004) - Dennis *Wild Things 2 (2004) - Principal Mosster *Beethoven's 5th (2003) - Deputy Brad *Speakeasy (2002) - Dan Haney *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) - Tom Roth *Gleason (2002) - Art Carney *Roswell - 7 episodes (2000-2002) - Mr. Seligman *Judging Amy (2001) - Doctor Eric Miglia *Felicity (2001) - Natalie's Lawyer *The Agency (2001) - Unknown Character *The Huntress (2001) - Marvin Peeler *That's My Bush! (2001) - Thad *ER (2001) - Doctor Harris *Auggie Rose (2000) - Mr. Wilson *Come On, Get Happy: The Partridge Family Story (1999) - Dave Madden/Reuben Kincaid *The Drew Carey Show (1999) - Polling Inspector *It's Like, You Know... (1999) - Martin *Mystery Men (1999) - Suit *The Joyriders (1999) - Res-Wel Manager *Pirates of Silicon Valley (1999) - Airline Clerk #1 *My Favorite Martian (1999) - Earl Metz *Winchell (1998) - Photographer at Stork Club *The Cowboy and the Movie Star (1998) - Cookie *Brave New World (1998) - Feelie Producter *Mercury Rising (1998) - South Dakota Bank Robbery Hostage *Breast Men (1997) - Dave *L.A. Confidential (1997) - Coroner *JAG (1997) - Forensics Specialist *The Practice (1997) - Chris Varley *Apollo 11 (1996) - Doctor Charles Berry *The Big Squeeze (1996) - Inspector *Ed (1996) - Doctor Joseph Middleton *The Late Shift (1996) - Rick Ludwin *Woman Undone (1996) - Roy *The X-Files (1995) - Carl Wade *The Babysitter (1995) - Young Man *Crimson Tide (1995) - Chief Kline *Cobb (1994) - Young Doctor *Disclosure (1994) - Stephen Chase *Saved by the Bell: Wedding in Las Vegas (1994) - Herb *Ghoulies IV (1994) - City Power Worker *Ellen (1994) - Bank V.P. *Murder Between Friends (1994) - Unknown Character *Last Action Hero (1993) - Monroe *When Love Kills: The Seduction of John Hearn (1993) - Jeweler *Black Widow Murders: The Blanche Taylor Moore Story (1993) - Harvey *Coach (1993) - Driver *Picket Fences (1992) - Ticket Taker *Child's Play 3 (1991) - Security Guard *Dallas (1991) - Station Attendant *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1991) - Police Officer *Call Me Anna (1990) - Photographer *Pastime (1990) - Pool Player *Growing Pains (1990) - Cop *Lifestories (1990) - Minister *I Love You to Death (1990) - Blue Light Bartender *Taken Away (1989) - Computer Instructor *The People Next Door - 2 episodes (1989) - Mr. Id *Transylvania Twist (1989) - Ed Norton Look-Alike *Heroes Stand Alone (1989) - Killer *Murder, She Wrote (1989) - Nikolai *I Know My First Name Is Steven - 2 episodes (1989) - Don *Feds (1988) - Louie *Rags to Riches (1987) - Unknown Character *Cagney & Lacey (1987) - Hal (credited as Mike Chieffo) *Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1986) - Unknown Character *Alice in Wonderland (1985) - Two of Spades *The A-Team - 3 episodes (1984-1985) - Assistant Director/Mel *Knots Landing - 2 episodes (1982-1984) - Waiter/Page *Hill Street Blues (1984) - TV Operator *The Paper Chase (1983) - Unknown Characters *The Powers of Matthew Star (1982) - Fletcher *The Last American Virgin (1982) - Soda Jerk *Lou Grant (1981) - Vagrant External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors